The King is Dead (I, Batman)
Cast *Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent *Kerry Washington as Julie Madison *Ian McKellen as Alfred Pennyworth *Iwan Rheon as Alberto Falcone *Vinnie Jones as Mario Falcone *Jessica De Gouw as Sofia "Hangman" Falcone Plot news report is heard over footage of a large group of people at a funeral. Some of these people include Harvey Dent and Julie Madison. Reporter "It's a sad day for Gotham City. The criminal leader known as The Roman was revealed to be real and was killed. This may seem to be amazing news, but sadly The Roman was a well known and respected Gotham celebrity and the killing wasn't by police but rather a random shooter who remains anonymous and has not been caught. For those unaware, Carmine Falcone... is dead. coffin at the funeral is lowered, revealing the tombstone to read as follows: Carmine Falcone April 13, 1939 "I died for this city" [Once the tombstone is revealed, the intro plays. then cuts to Wayne Manor. Bruce is shown doing heavy research. He drinks some tea next to him as Alfred walks into the room to clean up, noticing what Bruce is doing. Alfred "If I may ask, what exactly is going on, Master Bruce?" Bruce "I'm trying to find some footage of the man in white who shot Falcone. Falcone had a lot of enemies so the best I can do is find a picture of the shooter and brighten it so I can see his face." Alfred "Is it going well?" Bruce "Ever since the crime spike a few months ago, cameras were placed all over Gotham but clearly the shooter knows Gotham like the back of his hand. He found a place where there are no cameras and shoot Falcone from there. The best I could find is an online video of Carmine's murder where the man in white can be seen walking away but his back is turned to the camera. Pardon my French, but whoever we're dealing with is damn smart." Alfred ”Hm, this is a hard case to crack indeed.” Bruce "From what I do have though, he's pretty short. If he were standing in front of us now, I'd have to look down at him. But other than that nothing. I'm not even sure of their gender, I'm just assuming it's a male since most of Falcone's enemies were men. Speaking gender though, I have one suspect." Alfred "I'm guessing it's a female?" Bruce "She's a cat burglar. Carmine got the three scars on his face from her. From what I can tell, the media is calling her 'Catwoman'. She's currently my only suspect. But she's a suspect none the less." Alfred ”I've watched the news too, and Catwoman would be a hard person to catch. Unless you got bait.” Bruce ”No worries, I got bait.“ two people are seen walking down a hallway. Hangman "Jesus, a victory followed by a loss. We beat Boss Maroni, but we lose dad not two days later." Mario "It's a weird situation, ain't it Sofia?" Hangman "Mario, I told you, friends call me Hangman." Mario "I wasn't sure if we were friends." Hangman "I'm your sister, you'd have to do something really scummy to get on my bad side." Mario ”It’s just also that, Hangman is a kinda weird name.” Hangman "Trust me, Mario, there's a reason why I'm called that. And it's not a pretty story. Now, let's break the news to him." open a door, revealing Alberto reading the Art of War. Alberto "...Yes?" Hangman "Have you heard the news?" Alberto "...Father is dead." Hangman "Do you know what that means, Alberto?" Alberto "....The king is dead... long live the king." points to himself as he says "long live the king". Mario ”Yeah, I guess you are the leader Of the Falcone Crime Family now.” Hangman "So, Roman. What's your first order of business?" Alberto "I'm gonna hunt down whoever killed father. And I think I have a pretty damn good idea of who it was. Double Catwoman's bounty. I need her head on my wall." with Bruce, he is seen marking certain areas on a map with a red marker. Bruce "Let's see, most criminals have some kind of pattern to their crimes so if I find Catwoman's I'll be able to predict her next target. Her first target was Falcone himself, after that she robbed Ace Chemicals moved on to... wait... she's moving in a spiral and it just looped all the way around, meaning she's going to rob Salvatore Maroni's former house next!" Dent enters. Harvey "Hey, Bruce! wow, what is that?" Bruce "Oh, the map? just a thing I like to do. It's a long and complicated story, you probably wouldn't care. So what brings you here?" Harvey "I, uh... this is going to sound weird, but I needed someone to talk to about the whole Carmine situation." Bruce "I'm all ears." Harvey "It's just... Carmine was one of my biggest supporters when I was trying to become D.A. and, with the whole thing of him being The Roman, I feel like someone's going to claim that I was in league with him. In fact, I'm sure there's a reporter making a story with that exact headline. Bruce, I want nothing more than to see Gotham succeed, I want to see it pull itself out of the gutter it's stuck in right now, so what the hell am I supposed to do when that happens?" Bruce ”Run.” Harvey "Not in a joking mood Bruce." Bruce "Harvey, you're a great guy. If anyone claims that you worked for Carmine then they're going to look like the bad guy in the situation. And if the 1% chance of everyone believing them comes true then I'll vouch for you." Harvey "Heh, that'd help a lot. I mean, you're so clean you squeak, what do you have to hide?" Bruce "I'm an open book just sitting there waiting for someone to read me." that night, a figure is seen crawling up a building. They reach the top, revealing it to be Catwoman, who is wearing a hood that has cat ears, goggles, and a scarf that covers her mouth. She stands there for a few seconds. Catwoman "Hm... what's the best way to get into this place without setting off an alarm?" Bruce "You talk to yourself?" turns and sees Bruce standing behind her. Bruce "It's fine, I talk to myself too." Catwoman "Oh, look who it is! I was wondering when you'd get involved in this!" Bruce "Sorry I kept you waiting. You were low on my list." Catwoman "Until now?" Bruce "Yes. Speaking of which, I have a few questions for you. Don't worry, none of them involve who you really are." Catwoman "I wouldn't have answered them anyway." Bruce "That's why I didn't bother asking." Catwoman ”What are these questions?” Bruce "Why do you do this?" Catwoman "I'm a daredevil." Bruce "Is it for money? are you poor?" Catwoman "No, just bored." Bruce "Did you kill Carmine Falcone?" Catwoman "Ah, so that's what you were building up to, eh?" Bruce "There's only a 5% chance you did it, but that's still a chance." Catwoman "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What do I get in return if I tell you?" says the final line in a suggestive manner, leaning up against Bruce, who steps away from her. Catwoman "Joking. Unless you want to. Joking again." stares at her intensely. Catwoman "If I say yes, the cops kill me. If I don't say anything, you kill me. So there's really no other option than for me to say no." Bruce "Is that the truth?" Catwoman "What did I just say?" Bruce ''' “That may not be the truth.” '''Catwoman ”Fine, I didn’t kill him, Despite how much fun it would be.” Bruce "And why should I believe you? Carmine put a bounty on your head so you have the perfect motive to kill him." Catwoman "Well, apparently saying no wasn't my best option either. No matter what I lose. Since it appears I'm on trial now, here's my testimony: I was trying to break into Wayne Manor when Carmine was shot. Apparently, though, Bruce Wayne is a fucking paranoid lunatic who makes his windows out of see-through titanium or something cause I couldn't break those sons of bitches. If you don't believe me, go to Wayne Manor and look at his windows, I tried to slice open every single one and all it did was leave a small crack on them. Plus, come to think of it, why would killing Carmine help me? the bounty still exists whether he's alive or dead." Bruce "Hm... good point." Catwoman "Why didn't you think of that?" Bruce "I have a tendency of over thinking and not noticing small details. I've been training my mind to overcome that problem but clearly, I need to do it far more often." Alberto "You know, you two talk a lot." [Bruce and Catwoman look over the edge of the building, revealing Alberto, Mario, and Sofia Falcone looking up at them with a small group of men." Alberto "And very loudly too." Catwoman ”Damn...” Hangman "Alright fellas, you know what to do." Criminal #1 "Shoot Catwoman. Never stop shooting." Hangman "Exactly." Criminal #2 ”What about Batman?” Alberto "Do whatever you want with him. He's a nobody." Catwoman "Ha! you hear that Batboy?" has no reaction to the statement. Catwoman "Oh come on, can you feel any emotion at all?" criminals below open fire on the two, Batman tackling Catwoman to the ground as a form of protection. Catwoman "Can't keep your hands off me, huh? not saying I can blame you." Bruce "Thieves aren't my type, Catwoman." Catwoman "What about queens? I am a female after all" Bruce "Cute gag." criminal then throws a grenade at them. Bruce stands up and grabs the ends of his cape, throwing them in the air and allowing his cape to flow up behind him as the grenade explains. Once it does, Bruce ducks his head down as the smoke from the explosion covers him. Mario "Well, that was the quickest fight yet." Hangman "Alright people, round up-" Alberto "There is no goddamn way..." smoke clears, revealing that both Catwoman and Bruce are completely fine. Catwoman "Damn, we got Batfink over here." looks down at her. Catwoman "What? I know obscure shows." Alberto ”You know what? I want them both dead now.” steps off of the building and lands down in front of the criminals, who open fire on him. In response, Bruce drops one of his smoke pellets. While everyone is distracted, Bruce looks around at the figures in the smoke. Bruce (thinking) "Eight targets, five armed with guns, two unarmed, one unknown. I only have enough time to take out two of them, so I'll need to buy time..." leaps forward and grabs Alberto, putting him in a chokehold. The smoke clears and the armed men point their weapons at Bruce. Alberto "Don't shoot, you idiots! you could hit me!" Bruce "Call off your men Falcone!" Alberto "Why should I!?" tightens his grip on Alberto, choking him. Alberto "Okay, fine! just stop!" Bruce "Say it!" Alberto "Put your guns down!" men stare at him. Alberto "Do it, you idiots!" men all drop their guns. Once they do, Bruce drops Alberto to the floor, with Alberto attempting to catch his breath. As soon as he does, he pulls a gun and shoots Bruce, who is knocked back into a tree. Criminal #3 "...Is he dead?" Alberto "Did you see him survive that explosion? he's probably just knocked out. Either way, I don't care though, he's not the one with the bounty on his head. Is Catwoman still up there?" Mario "She's been gone for a while." Alberto "Figures. All right, round up, we're on a cat hunt." zooms in on Bruce's eye until he suddenly wakes up. Once he does, he's on top of another building. He spots a note and attempts to get up and look at it, only to grab his side in pain, remembering how he was shot. He manages to pull through it and grabs the note, which reads "you owe me now -Catwoman". Bruce's phone rings and he answers. Harvey "Hey, Bruce! I had a pretty good idea. So, as we all know, my fundraiser didn't go all that well so I thought it'd be nice to have a nice and simple gala with my friends. I was wondering if you'd like to come, you can invite as many people as you want! ...Bruce?" grabs his chest, still thinking about his encounter with Alberto. Harvey "Bruce?" screen cuts to black. Harvey "...Bruce?" credits roll. Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:Transcripts